Maintenance of communication lines, such as Metallic Test Access (MTA) testing for instance, commonly involves using external test heads located near communication equipment to be tested. Once a user either manually verifies, or simply assumes, that required testing resources are present and operational, test functions can be attempted using an external test head.
With distributed equipment architectures such as remote Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) Access Multiplexers (DSLAMs) that are deployed to extend the reach of DSL service from a Central Office (CO), it tends to be more difficult to verify whether resources such as external cables connecting distributed equipment shelves and internal relays that switch internal test buses are operational and available when needed. Where switched test paths are provided between distributed equipment, a testing system becomes even more complex, presenting another challenge for testing management.
Further complicating the goal of testing management is the fact that resources required to perform a test may involve multiple electronic circuit cards that can be put into and taken out of service as a result of being assigned to other tests, communication equipment servicing, or failures.
Similar challenges may also affect other types of operations than testing, and other types of resources than those used for testing communication systems.
Thus, there remains a need for improved techniques for managing communication system resources.